


Do I Look Single?!

by accio_spaceman



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Coal Hill, Engagement, F/M, Newly weds, Ring shopping, Teacher AU, Wedding, yes i borrowed the name of clara's school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_spaceman/pseuds/accio_spaceman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU for an anonymous requestor on Tumblr based on the prompt; “Our students think we’re siblings or something but no we’re married”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Look Single?!

“We really ought to a get a ring soon.”

It was lunch time at Coal Hill, and Donna was perched on the edge of a front row desk in her new husband’s classroom, toying with the static electricity experiment left out by one of his students.

She looked up at his words. The Doctor had a rather strange look on his face, and was gazing at her hands. Donna absently rubbed her thumb just above the knuckle of her empty ring finger.

“Yeah. We should. This weekend?” She knew as well as he did that, despite their best intentions, they hadn’t actually made it out the house once since they’d moved here three weekends ago after their quiet ceremony.

A frown flittered briefly across The Doctor’s forehead.

“How about this evening?”

“This evening?!” Her eyes widened. She was only slightly nervous at the prospect of ring shopping, but The Doctor’s sudden sense of urgency struck her by surprise. Although she knew it was hardly normal to lack even an engagement ring nearly a month after their wedding, she hadn’t thought he’d been that bothered by it. He usually delighted in their perhaps unconventional tendencies in some aspects of their lives – they both did. So what had caused this sudden urgency?

He scratched nervously at the back of his neck, avoiding her inquisitive gaze, before tugging his earlobe and trying to sound nonchalant as he replied;

“Yeah, why not? No time like the present! Well, the relative present. Because really time is quite misunderstood as a general-“

“-Yes alright, Spaceman, I get the idea! ‘Wibbley-wobbly, timey-wimey’ and all that!” Donna cut him off before he could launch into one of his lectures. “But what’s brought this on?” She asked in a quieter tone as she rested a hand on his knee to gently draw his attention back to her.

“Why would you say that? Nothing has-” This time The Doctor cut himself off as he caught sight of Donna’s singular raised eyebrow and disbelieving expression. He consciously lower his hand from half way to his ear again.

He let out a big sigh as he realized that his brilliant wife had fangled him in even less time than usual. He’d hoped to at least get her to agree first.

“I had my Year 8s today.” As if that explained everything.

“That class with Penny and Harriet in?” Donna frowned. She taught the same class for Maths, but was struggling to find a connection between them and ring shopping.

“Yeah, that’s the one!” Doctor beamed at her as if she’d done something remarkable, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “They- well, they…” The Doctor faltered slightly, then in a sudden rush- “They thought we were brother and sister!”

“WHAT?!” Donna laughed, highly amused at the thought of how that class discussion had gone.

The Doctor just pouted.

“Wow, okay. So what, you want to mark your territory or something?”

“Exactly! Oh, no, well you see what I meant was, um… No?” The Doctor smiled sweetly at her, stopping just short of batting his eyelids in an attempt to appease her sudden incredulous expression.

Donna exhaled slowly and loudly, but only for show. She enjoyed teasing her Spaceman greatly, and she knew he hadn’t meant it as an insult.

“You owe me lunch.”

“Done!” The Doctor offered his arm as he leapt off the table to walk her to the staffroom.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

[ ](http://accio-spaceman.tumblr.com/image/148705343144)


End file.
